In business, interpersonal communication is at the heart of almost any undertaking. Interaction with employees, customers, suppliers, or clients requires clearly and effectively conveying a message to a recipient in a manner that will be understood and effectively received by that recipient. In an increasingly national and international business environment, less interpersonal communication is conducted face to face wherein the sender can quickly interpret non-verbal communication clues and adjust a communication style or message to the recipient. Instead, more communication is conducted over electronic communication platforms where non-verbal cues are unavailable. Additionally, communication style and patterns typically have to be learned over the course of many interpersonal interactions before a sender and recipient are comfortable with one another to a degree that is effective so their interpersonal communication goals can be effectively achieved. When a new communication sender or recipient is thrown into the mix of experienced communication partners, that new communication partner is at a communication disadvantage that can only be overcome by learning through the above-mentioned interpersonal exchanges.